Omni
by jbnorthman
Summary: What if Bella knew why she was silent to Edward? What if she wasn't so human? What if Charlie knew why the separation was so hard? This story picks up after Edward leaves Bella in the woods.
1. Chapter 1 - Omni

Summary: What if Bella knew why she was silent to Edward? What if she wasn't so human? What if Charlie knew why the separation was so hard? This story picks up after Edward leaves Bella in the woods.

**A/N: Ok so I know I have not updated my other stories in a while but this plot has been floating around in my head for a while and causing quite the writer's block. I figure if I get it out I can attack my other stories again. Enjoy!**

**The story will be in Bella's POV unless noted otherwise.**

As soon as he left the excruciating pain or separation started. I knew he was leaving because he thought he was protecting me. Truth was I didn't need protecting; I could protect myself. My family was… special.

We were descendants from demi-gods. Many times removed of course so no god like powers, but I was the most powerful descendant to have been born in the last century. Charlie had some minor ability's but I could amplify them if necessary. I was glad to be back living with him. He understood me better than anyone. I loved my mother but we were so different. I was glad when she found happiness with Phil. I knew she would be taken care of and I could finally move back to live with my dad. I would visit him more than anyone knew. He helped me with my abilities and always made me feel confident in myself despite the obvious differences between me and my class mates.

The pain was getting more and more intense and I couldn't help but scream. I knew Charlie would hear me and sure enough 10 minutes later I heard Charlie calling for me. When he found me he dropped to his knees before me.

"Bella what happened?"

Panting through my answer I told him what I could. "Edward…left. Thought… protect… me."

"You didn't tell him did you?" I shook my head no.

He sighed. "Come on let's get you inside." He reached out his hand to help me up. I refused to take the help. It's not that I couldn't use the help but with my mate being away my body wouldn't respond well to being touched, even if that person was my dad. He had been trying to convince me to tell Edward about myself for quite some time and I kept putting it off; this separation partly my fault.

We went in the back door and I sat at the kitchen table. Dad made me some special tea to help with the muscle spasms that were currently coursing through my body. "Why didn't you tell him Bella?"

I waited to answer him until I could. "He's convinced he is a monster. His firm belief in that makes him unable to trust me fully. He waits for me to run from him like prey would. He is convinced it's a silly human fancy. How can I trust him with my secret?"

"But as far Edward knows you are just a human."

"He shouldn't need to know that I am different. He should love me in spite of it just as I do him. He should trust me."

"He does love you. You know this. I know this. But you can't expect him to trust you fully when you don't trust him fully. Bella look at this from his point of view. He has been alone for how long?"

"He's been vampire for 88 years."

"88 years of reading human minds. We both know how fickle humans are. Look at your mother." We both laughed. "Here you come along, his mate, the only person he can't hear with his gift, and you love him unconditionally. Not only does he think you're human and he knows what their feelings are like, but he has never had or felt a lover's love before. I think what you and Edward lack is communication. You need to go to him."

"I know dad, but I can't yet. He's moving much too fast for me to lock in on him I can only tell that he's south."

"Go to him when you can. I'll take care of getting you out of school."

"Thanks dad." He got up and left the kitchen and I finished my tea. I went to the living room and closed the blinds. I laid on the couch and drifted away.


	2. Chapter 2 - Reconnecting

I was so disoriented upon waking that it took a while for me to realize I was in my room. Once I'm coherent again I remember that I crashed on the couch in the living room so at some point Charlie must have moved me. It was a good thing he was telekinetic and could move me without actually touching me. I can only imagine the scene that would have taken place had he had to touch me. I stood up slowly infinitely happy that Edward had finally stopped running. I would be able to go to him now. Just as I opened the door to my bedroom Charlie got to the top of the stairs.

"Welcome back. Did he finally stop running?" Charlie asked.

I nodded lightly before walking into the bathroom to shower. I felt gross so I must have been out for some time.

"I'll go make you some tea, Bella. Come down when you are ready."

I showered until the water ran cold. I could feel that Edward had stopped moving and whether he realized it or not he was calling out to me. I went into my room to get dressed and found a cup of tea waiting for me. I took a deep drink of my tea before I started to get dressed. It would heal me enough until I could get to Edward. My whole body ached still and so I put on a jogging suit. I left my hair to dry naturally and finished my tea leaving the cup on the night stand. Charlie would pick it up later. I didn't have the energy to carry it down the stairs in my weakened condition.

By the time I made it to the kitchen Charlie had transferred the tea into a travel mug so that I could take it with me when I went to get Edward. He had also begun to brew a different kind of tea. This tea was… disgusting but after a serve injury in any capacity it enabled our bodies to absorb nutrients from food.

"Do you know where he is?" he asked.

I nodded again. "South America. How long was out for?"

"Two months." I simply nodded.

"I put in a roast for you to eat when you return." At my alarmed look he rolled his eyes. "Don't worry I followed your recipe to the letter." I sighed out in relief. Charlie was excellent at making the tea but he was no cook.

"Keep in touch."

"I will dad." I grabbed my mug, focused on Edward and disappeared from the kitchen.

Looking around at where I reappeared again I was surprised. I could hear all the voices around me and it was truly the last place I expected Edward to stop. Looking over at him I could feel my body vibrate with the need to touch him. I started to walk towards him slowly not wanting to startle him. He wasn't breathing so I knew he couldn't smell me. I knelt in front of him and gently touched his face. He flinched but didn't seem to have the energy to do much else.

"Edward?" I called softly. He opened his eyes and stared at me for a few minutes before releasing a tearless sob. His eyes were almost black and I knew he needed to hunt.

"Edward you need to drink." After a few tries to respond he whispered out, "Not safe."

I lowered my head in shame for my part in making him feel like I was fragile.

"I'm not in danger. Come I will show you." I held out my hand to him and he wearily took it, still skeptical of my statement but willing to humor me. We left the depressing attic of that apartment building in South America and I brought us to the wilderness of Canada so that Edward could hunt.

He stumbled a bit in shock when we landed back on solid ground quickly correcting himself. "Bella how did you do that?"

I smiled at him and caressed his cheek. "I will tell you everything I promise but you need to hunt and I need to get home and eat."

He nodded and kissed my forehead. "I'll be quick." And with that he took off into the wilderness. I sat on the ground up against a tree to rest. My connection to Edward was very strong and even resting I could feel his energy within me. He didn't take long, a few hours at the most. I heard him approach but waited until he was right in front of me before I acknowledged him.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked my eyes still closed. My time resting was mildly restorative and had given me a bit of my energy back but I was now starving. I opened my eyes to see Edward staring down at me. He nodded and held his hand out to me. I grasped it and let him pull me to my feet.

Holding hands we left the wilderness of Canada and reappeared in my back yard. I was tired and sagged a little against Edward. He helped me into the house and sat me at the kitchen table. I could see the panic at my lack of energy on his face.

"I'm okay Edward I just need to eat. Can you pour be a big glass of the tea that's on the stove and place the roast on the table with some silverware, please?"

He did as I asked but I knew he was watching me, waiting for a sign that I was no longer ok and in which he should call Carlisle. It took about 45 minutes for me to finish eating. I ate the entire 3 pound roast with vegetables and drank all of the tea. I sat back in my chair finally satisfied. I looked up at Edward for the first time since I began eating and he was slack jawed. I laughed a little before addressing him.

"I know that was a lot of food but it was completely necessary and now I feel perfect. Well physically."

Edward dropped his gaze to the table top.

"We need to talk Edward."

"Yes we do."

"Meadow?"

He smiled a tiny bit. "Absolutely. How do you want to get there?"

I smiled at him. "Let's hike."

I left a note for Charlie telling him I would be gone for a while but would remain in the area and that I would be with Edward. I asked him to pick up the truck from the side of the road if I wasn't back by morning. Getting in my truck, much to Edward's dismay we left the house and headed toward our meadow.


	3. Chapter 3 - Truths

We drove my truck down to the trail head that we had gone to on our first trip to the meadow. Parking along the road we both got out and started our hike. With my conversation with Charlie running through my head I decided that since Edward had trusted me with his secret, I should be the one to talk first.

"Edward…" I took a deep breath. "I have a lot to tell you and it isn't easy for me to let me guard down completely with anyone and I know that you understand what that is like. I am going to need for you to be patient as I tell you about me and my secret." I looked up at him and he nodded for me to continue.

"I want you to know that I do trust you but this is a secret I have kept all my life and trusting someone with it is something I have never done. I was afraid. I love you so much and letting my guard down completely was and is still terrifying to me. Just the idea of telling you left me feeling completely vulnerable and I kept it from you because I was afraid for the same reason you were afraid to be close to me. I didn't want you to run from me. What a pair we make huh?" I laughed a bit, humorlessly.

"My family only on Charlie's side is descended from demi-gods. It's very much diluted and we hold no god like powers, granting wishes and the like but we do have powers. I am the strongest that has been born in centuries. Charlie has powers also but not nearly as many as I do. I am what is called Omni-kinetic. I can manipulate anything; energy, matter, thoughts. The reason you can't hear me is because I have a shield that I keep up around my mind. I am very sensitive to energy and growing up it was easier for me to master my powers without feeling all of the energy around me. I don't need to keep the shield up but I got so used to it that It feels… invasive to not have it up.

"I know that you thought I was a human and I am but the powers I have made me stronger than any human. The strength of my abilities when put into action would be enough alone to break a normal human body.

"I have to hide my true nature just as you do and so I don't use my abilities unless necessary. My body heals itself when I am minutely injured. When we were at the hospital after the van accident, I had to force my body to not heal so no one would suspect that I was different.

"My mother knows nothing of this. She just thinks I am a shy girl with an old soul who loves books. And while I am probably all of that it is not for the reasons she thinks. When I mastered my teleporting power, I would teleport to Charlie's house and we would go into the woods to practice my abilities and then I would return to my mother. Charlie and I are very close. He knows about you and your family and has since you moved here. He knows about the wolves too. It has nothing to do with your family's act it has to do with his abilities."

I took a deep breath. "I have always been afraid to let people find out about me because… I don't want my powers to be exploited. I have come across people in my short 18 years who have tried and I don't like the process of putting them in their place. It can get quite gruesome.

"To be clear I have never thought that of you. I know you won't use me in any way or betray me. I know you left to protect me. I get it especially after my talk with Charlie this morning before I came to get you. I am sorry for keeping all of this from you when you were honest with me about what you are and I hope that you can forgive me for being less than honest with you." I stopped having told him my secret and waited while he collected his thoughts. We had reached the meadow and sat in the middle facing each other.

After several minutes had gone by in which I was extremely nervous about his reaction he finally spoke. "I want to apologize for leaving you but most of all for lying to you and telling you that I no longer loved you. It was blasphemous. You're right. I was afraid for you. I thought leaving you to live a human life away from the dangers we presented would be what was best for you." I could see in his eyes that he would try and take the blame for this entire situation onto his shoulders. I couldn't let him do that.

"I want to apologize too. I felt you pulling away from me and I did nothing. I should have told you my secret, made you talk to me. We are mates and we are supposed to be there for each other through everything. I knew you were afraid and instead of talking to you I left you drowning in your own thoughts and I am very sorry for that.

"I think the take away from our separation should be that we need to trust each other completely. Know that our thoughts are safe with each other."

"I agree. I love you so much Bella."

"I love you too, Edward." I climbed onto his lap and kissed him with everything I felt for him. And for the first time he kissed me back fully. He was still afraid of his venom and that was okay. I didn't know what it would do my system any more than he did. I had a feeling the healing properties in my blood would try to combat the venom but I don't know which one would win. Perhaps Carlisle could test it somehow at some point.

We kissed for quite some time but eventually settled down in the grass, Edward lying on his back, me by his side, resting my head on his chest above his heart. We talked about our insecurities our pasts, good and bad and our future desires. We stayed there all night and when the sun started to break the clouds we were closer than I have ever dreamed of being with anyone. The emotional intimacy was staggering to me.

We were quiet for a while enjoying the tranquility and listening to nature wake up for the day when Edward spoke again.

"What did Charlie say to you that made you… put yourself in my shoes?"

I smiled a little. "He asked me to look at the situation from your point of view. That with your extensive years of reading minds and knowing how fickle humans are, how were you supposed to think I was any different especially since you can't hear me. He also reminded me that all of the relationship stuff is as new to you as it is to me and that you were probably just as scared as I was. And that we lacked communication skills." We both laughed a little at that.

"Your father is very insightful."

"Yes he is."

"How did you know where I was? Is that part of your powers?"

I thought for a minute on how to answer. "It is and it isn't. When demi-gods mate a merging of souls happens. Your being pulses within me and enables me to find you always. If you were ever hurt or in trouble it would be more insistent until I reunited with you. As long as things are ok I feel it as a… warmth within me.

"Someone without my powers would be able to find there mate and feel these feelings. However with my powers I am able to pinpoint your exact location and go to you."

"Could you find anyone?"

"Theoretically yes but I would need an energy signature to follow or to have met them before. It's hard to explain." Edward nodded and kissed my head. We lay there until midday occasionally asking questions, sharing stories and kisses.

"Do you want to go see your family Edward?"

"They are our family love, and yes I think we should go see them. I need to apologize for making them all move and disrupting their lives. I need to ask for their forgiveness."

"They will grant it Edward." All of them would, except perhaps Rosalie.

Edward ran us back to Charlie's house where we all talked for a few hours. Charlie was glad we were together again and that we had taken the time to work on our relationship. Edward and I would be going to New York tomorrow. We are going to fly there and see the family and explain about me. It is sure to be eventful and while I am anxious to see the family I love again I am filled with apprehension for how things will play out once we are there. One thing's for sure. Edward and I are in this together. Completely.


	4. Chapter 4 - Confrontation

"Are you nervous, love?" Edward asked me as we started driving toward his parents' house. I took a moment to get my thoughts in order.

"I am mostly excited to see everyone again although I can't say I missed them because I was unconscious for 2 months. I am also… apprehensive about the meeting, mostly about Rosalie. She has made her distaste for our relationship quite known. As your mate I won't allow her to insult you or our relationship. It's something I can't do. If she is as volatile as I expect her to be…" I didn't finish my sentence. I told Edward about the mating connection from my end. They are very similar except for 'the beacon' that I have of his location. My powers are the worrisome thing. I have witnessed other mated pairs of demi-god descendants when their mates were threatened. Their power would come to the front and be totally devastating.

"You've been around Rosalie before and never had that reaction. I admit we are a lot closer now then we were then but…"

"I was suppressing my power and more focused on the charade of looking human. Added to that the fact that our relationship was so new and unsteady it didn't give me much time to focus anywhere else. However if she had been blatantly hostile I imagine it would have been a different story."

Edward nodded. "It's okay. We'll get through everything just fine. Together." He reached over to take hold of my hand and kissed my fingers. I pulled his hand onto my lap and covered it with my other hand.

When we pulled to a stop in front of the house Carlisle came to the door. I heard him whisper Edward's name in shock and relief. When Edward opened my door and I stepped out Carlisle inhaled sharply and had a great big smile on his face. He made a move to approach us and had to stop him.

"Wait Carlisle." He froze where he was looking at me quizzically. "Please don't approach us right now. We are both excited to see you and will gladly talk to you inside but as we were just reunited 2 days ago we are both very defensive of each other." He simply nodded and walked ahead of us into the house. We went to stand near the front window. The bench seat was perfect for reading and might be something to explore later.

"Alice texted me just before you arrived. They are on their way back." I smiled at Carlisle and asked him what he was keeping himself busy with. He was teaching a class at the college and was enjoying it although he missed being in the hospital setting. He expressed his desire to return to a hospital after the term was over. We talked for about 20 minutes before everyone returned home.

Everyone froze as soon as they entered the living room. Either Alice didn't tell them I would be here or they were in shock to see me regardless. I decided that now was a good time to listen in to what they were thinking right along with Edward. It was a power I rarely used basically because I didn't want to know or care really what others were thinking but in order to protect my mate I needed to.

…_guilty. There separation was my fault. – Jasper_

…_My daughter is back. I missed her so much. – Esme_

…_I knew he wouldn't be able to stay away from her. – Emmett_

…_What is she wearing? I am so glad she's back. We need to go shopping and… - Alice_

…_Wonder where they were and how they found each other again. – Carlisle_

…_Bastard. Just couldn't leave her alone. You'll destroy my/our lives having her around… - Rosalie_

Rosalie was interesting to listen to I'll give her that. She censored her thoughts knowing Edward was listening. She would think the socially acceptable thoughts and her true ones at the same time. The feeling behind them was the same but the thoughts were different.

"I am so glad you are back my children." Esme said as she made to approach us. Carlisle put a hand out to stop her and she looked at him, puzzled at his interference.

"I am sorry mom but our bond is very strong, especially right now, and we are very protective of each other so no touching right now." She nodded her acceptance but was clearly sad to not be able to hug us.

"If you would all sit down I have something to share with you about me." Rosalie clearly didn't care but sat down anyway. I proceeded to tell them about me; about my experience with the separation; how I went and got Edward from South America; about my powers. I didn't tell them anything that was private business between Edward and me. I told them about Charlie knowing about them and how and that we knew about the wolves.

…_Please. This is such a ploy for attention. She is just a stupid human. I can't believe they are buying this._

With no pause whatsoever and without leaving my seat or making any movement at all I threw Rosalie threw a solid wall and a glass wall into the back yard.. Edward was growling quite fiercely in the direction I had thrown Rosalie. Emmett was crouched facing Edward ready to defend his mate no matter how much she deserved this fight. I gently touched Edward's arm making him glance over at me quickly before returning his attention to Emmett.

_I will handle her, my love. _

I brought Rosalie back into the house, after I fixed Esme's walls for her, and stopped Rosalie from entering the room.

"Anything else you think the stupid human is lying about?"

She just growled at me clearly embarrassed about being called out in front of the family and angry about being denied access to her mate. I allowed her to make her way to Emmett but made it impossible for them to move.

"Really, Rosalie? You're going to growl at me after I just literally threw you through a house with lifting a finger? You don't scare me and you never will. Just in case you weren't paying attention earlier, when I say I can manipulate anything that really does mean anything; including your precious thoughts. I am sure the family would love to hear those."

She immediately looked paler if that was possible and stopped growling at me; for the moment at least.

Everyone but Rosalie went outside as they wanted more of a demonstration of my ability's. There were too many to show them so I showed them the innocuous ones that I used all the time. We were all having a great time. It was like we all were never separated. Jasper had been keeping himself off to the side and mainly just watching. I walked over to him and 'took a break' from all the fun. Edward kept an eye on me as it was uncomfortable for him to have me near a male so soon.

I was quiet for a moment before I spoke to him. "It wasn't your fault you know."

"Bella…" He started to contradict me but I interrupted him.

"No Jasper hear me out. Edward and I had issues at that time within our own relationship that we each ignored for various reasons. While the party might have been the catalyst for Edward to leave something would have happened to cause him to run eventually. I knew he was in a bad place mentally and I failed him as his mate by ignoring it. Our actions caused this, not you.

"It turned out to be a good thing in the end. It made us stronger."

Jasper was silent for a while before he whispered "Thank you sister. I just hate feeling weak."

I gently shook my head. "You aren't weak Jasper. You feel the emotions of everyone in this family; happy, sad, and even bloodlust. You fight back the bloodlust of 7 vampires on a daily basis. That is not weakness.

"Now come on and have some fun with us. Soon I will be stealing Edward away for the night." Jasper smiled with the biggest smile I had ever seen on his face and followed me back to the others.

"Oh! Eddy is finally a man! Way to go!"

Edward growled at him while I smirked. "Emmett, shut it or will make you do the thing you hate the most. Every time you try to embarrass us about our sex life, I will make you cry hysterically for hours."

Emmett narrowed his eyes at me. "You wouldn't dare."

I simply curled my fingers at him in invitation. He was wisely quiet.


End file.
